The Invasion of Commorragh
by Dominic Trungove
Summary: This is a story about the Power Marines chapter, in the early days of their exile. They have decided to attack Commorragh and destroy the Dark Eldar utterly. But such gambles do not come without risks... I do not own Warhammer, Warhammer 40K or any of the races in the game. I do, however, own the two chapters of space marines in the story, and one Dark Eldar Kabal.
1. Chapter 1

"Men! This day, we shall crush a race that has plagued the Imperium of Man for millennia!" Yariel roared to his gathered soldiers. "This, of course, will be no small task, and so the entire chapter has mobilized for war! All plans of conquest and invasion will be postponed or cancelled, as today we face something greater than we have ever face! Today, we destroy he Dark Eldar!" His men cheered. "There will be no more raids from those piratical bastards! No more nervously watching the shadows, waiting for a death that most certainly will come when we are sent to investigate a planet we have lost contact with! They may be fierce, but they could never stand up to a frontal assault from two entire chapters! Yes, that is right. I have requested the aid of the Crimson Redeemers chapter, and they have agreed to send in their entire chapter! Men, gather your war gear, for tomorrow at dawn, we set sail for the webway, and ultimately, Commorragh itself! But, be warned, many of you _will _die. It gives me great sorrow to admit this, but we will lose a lot of men. The Dark Eldar are to dangerous to not lose a lot. But, for each of us that falls, ten Dark Eldar will join them! Who is with me?" 1000 voices echoed across the vox network throughout the power marines fleet. All of them cheering, pledging that they would not give up until every last Dark Eldar was dead, and every last slave was freed. "The streets of Commorragh will run dark red with the blood of our foes!" Yariel finished, before turning off his vox, silencing the deafening cheers. "That went rather well." Anthion Anthius, his personal honour guard, said. "Yes, it did. Not one of the men faltered or feared despite the fact that they know a lot of people will die. But it is our duty to beat back, and ultimately, destroy, mankind's foes. Such is the will of the Emperor. Such is the fate of the Adeptus Astartes." "Well said, Chapter Master. Well said. Of course, you know that even if we crush all in Commorragh, a few Dark Eldar will still remain. Those who were not in the city at the time, for raiding and so on. We will have annihilated the bulk of their race, but we will have not entirely destroyed them." "What we do no kill in Commorragh will be looked for and killed. We will hunt down the last remnants of the vile race, and destroy them. Then mankind will be free of one of it's more dangerous foes." "I agree heartily, Chapter Master. Heartily." came the reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's one hell of a Webway gate, Brother Librarian." Yariel said. The day before, his librarians had sat through his speech searching for webway gates large enough for the battle fleets of two whole chapters to fit through. And they had done so.  
Floating in mid space, a huge gate with flickering energy coming from it loomed ahead of the power marines and crimson redeemers. It was large enough for eight Emperor class Battleships to fit through when traveling abreast. The two fleets were about to enter it and travel to Commorragh. The voyage would take 48-72 hours, so the marines had a lot of free time on their hands. 2000 space marines were bored out of their minds. Suddenly, the ships shuddered as they lurched forward into the webway gate. To any observers, it would seem that the two battle fleets had suddenly vaporized, disappeared into nothing. And, there were, in fact, observers.

"What is this?" Archon Urien Bloodash of the blood lust kabal growled. "Why are two chapter fleets entering the webway gate that leads STRAIGHT to our beautiful city? And aswer me this one question. WHY IN THE NAME OF COMMORRAGH WERE THEY NOT STOPPED!? THEY HAD NO IDEA OF OUR PRESENCE, WE COULD HAVE ANNIHILATED AT LEAST HALF OF THAT FLEET BEFORE THEY EVEN KNEW WE WERE HERE, AND THEN RETREATED WHILE THEY WENT TO THE WEBWAY! THEY WOULD STILL BE GOING, BUT OVER HALF OF THEIR FORCES WOULD BE DEAD! YOU WRETCHED IDIOTS!" he roared to the gunners of the ship. "GET ME THE MAN IN CHARGE OF YOU!" he added, furiously. "Right away, Archon." one slave replied nervously. he dashed off to get the Haemonculus in charge of the gunners, and returned a minute later. "Yes, my good Archon?" the Haemonculus said slyly. "WHY DID YOU NOT ORDER THE MEN TO STOP THE SPACE MARINES!?" "Because they had already sensed our presence. Sensors indicate that they had guns primed in our direction, waiting for an attack, which clearly states that their librarians have sensed us. If we had even got into the open, we would have been reduced to a floating pile of molten slag." he replied smoothly. "BAH! EXCUSES!" Urien roared before tearing out the Haemonculus's eyes and driving his sword into the fools stomach. "GET A REPLACEMENT FOR THIS IDIOT NOW!" he roared. He was clearly very mad, seeing as he was doing nothing but yelling, so the slave went without a single muttered curse, which was uncommon. Urien sat down and sighed. Suddenly, a succubus entered. "What is the meaning of all this commotion and yelling? I'm trying to get some sleep. As you know full well, that Commissar on the last raid got me pretty good with that cursed chainsword. Before i tore his heart out." she added nastily, then spotted the Haemonculus. She frowned. "He was supposed to tend to my wounds." she muttered. "Do not worry, my sweet." Urien purred to her, his anger now gone and replaced with his usual calm. "A replacement is being brought this second for that idiot. And by your favorite slave, too." "Very good. My ribs are still aching."

Yariel looked at the oncoming fleet of Dark Eldar ships and swore violently. "Looks like they realised we were here. And so close to Commorragh, to." he said.

**Hey guys. Be sure to leave a review, and also please give me some suggestions of what to do in chapter 3, which will be on its way soon. Also be sure to favorite me. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Archon Urien!" a kabalite warrior said to Urien. "What?" he growled in reply. "Our ship is ready to pursue the marines, as we have finished the repairs. But..." earlier on, the ships engine had failed. As the dark eldar had prepared to pursue the space marines into the webway, it just went down, not working. The dark eldar were just floating in a small patch of space for two hours, waiting for either the oxygen to run out or the engine to be fixed. Fortunately, the latter had happened. "Go on." Urien said, rolling his hand in a gesture to continue. "Well, sir... The thing is... Reports from the engine room... Say that the engine was sabotaged. Further information indicates by one of our own race." "WHAT!?" Urien roared. "Sir..." the warrior said. "It gets worse." he said weakly. "HOW!?" Urien demanded. "We saw a wraith ship enter the webwway about an hour ago, using the same gate as the marines did." the warrior suddenly collapsed to the ground, his head cleaved from its shoulders by the furious and frustrated archon. "Eldar." he fumed. "What could they possibly be doing going into a webway gate leading straight to Commorragh? It's a little early for trading..." he muttered. "What craftworld?" he thought, and instantly regretted killing the warrior, who had no doubt been about to tell him. If it was a craftworld like Ulthwe, then the dark eldar were in serious trouble. They had recently scammed the eldar of Ulthwe into a bad deal in one of their secret trades. They had honestly expected the eldar to realise what they had been given was worthless and could not help their survival at all sooner. Maybe they were getting an early start on some more trading? He knew instantly that wasn't it. He was confident that the eldar would stop the trading very soon, as they realised they were just getting bad deals all the time. He kicked the headless corpse in frustration.

Yariel looked at the oncoming fleet of dark eldar ships and, for about the hundredth time, swore. He should have known that this would happen. "All guns, get ready." he said into the vox. " may be about to get ugly." he finished, then heard the light foot steps of a scout. "Sir, an eldar wraith ship has been spotted close by our fleet." "Eldar? Why would they be going to Commorragh?" he muttered. "A single wraith ship wouldn't be able to do anything if they were going to attack." he added. "What craftworld, soldier?" "Ulthwe, my lord. We just got a vox signal from them, but it's all static. We sent a signal back asking them to repeat what they said when they got in a little closer."

Farseer Narieth looked at the massive fleet of human warships. "Any word back from the mon-keigh?" she asked a nearby soldier handling the vox network. "They just sent us a message, exalted farseer." he played the message. "We were unable to receive your signal. You are a little far away. We know that you have better receivers than us, so we know you will get this. Please contact again with the same message when you get in a little closer." the message said. Just as it began to repeat, the soldier had turned it off. "Primitive human technology." Narieth muttered angrily. "We were in range for any eldar ship to receive the message, how could they not get it?" "Farseer, we have increased the speed, and will soon be in range for them to receive the message. "Get me a direct line to their commander." she replied. 'And repeat our former message. "Yes. farseer." the soldier obeyed the order.


End file.
